The darken hedgehog
by Miamccar
Summary: Sonic had nightmares for two weeks and doesn't know what they mean. Until Eggman made his dark side come out to conquer Mobius. The hedgehog had other plans. The dark side started to cause chaos and attacking Sonic's friends. Will Sonic come to his senses and stop his evil side?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Everyone in Mobius was peaceful sleeping during the dark night. But expect for a blue hedgehog that was tossing and turning during his sleep.

~In the dream~

He was around darkness, no light but can see his body.

"Where am I?" The hedgehog asked looking around.

"Hello once again, Sonic the hedgehog..." He looked around to see the voice but can't find him.

"Who's there?" Sonic called out.

"Stop trying to forget about me. One day, I'll get out and you won't stop me." Sonic rose up from his bed with sweat beats. He breaths heavily to calm himself down then looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand "4:28am" He lays back on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

 _"Why do I keep having this dream?"_ He thought, now don't want to sleep after that.

The next day, him, Tails, Amy and Cream and Cheese went to the beach. Amy and Cream were building sand castles with Cheese playing in the clean water. But for Sonic, he was resting on a beach chair with dark under his eyes

"Hey Sonic?" He almost jumped to the voice. He looked to see Tails

"Oh hey Tails." Sonic greeted.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Tails asked with his eyes half closed and serious.

"What do you mean?" The tired hedgehog asked.

"Well two weeks ago, you ran in Green hill at 4:50 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep that day."

"A week ago, you tried to steal the Master emerald."

"I can still feel it," Sonic rubbed his left cheek where Knuckles punched him "And he needs to be a better watcher." Sonic commented.

"True. But a few days ago, you tried to drive the tornado."

"So? I wanted to ride it."

"Really? At 3:00 in the morning? You almost crashed it into a tree." Tails counted.

"Alright. I just haven't sleep in a few weeks that's all." Sonic said which made his fox friend worried.

"How come you haven't sleep?" Tails asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. And besides, you've been in your lab for too long. You should relax." Sonic advised the fox.

"You're right." He said with a chuckled. He pull out a beach chair then lay on it relaxing. Sonic decides to rest his eyes and so he did. But a shadow blocked the sun a second later.

"What the?" Amy questioned looking up.

"Oh what is it?" Sonic asked cranky. They saw a familiar robot chao flying down to the sand next to the gang.

"Hiya!" The robot greeted.

"Omochao, I'll kill you!" Tails, Amy and Cream hold back Sonic as he tries to grab the annoying robot.

"Sorry about him. He's cranky." Amy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why are you here, Mr. Omochao?" Cream asked now holding Cheese.

"Dr. Eggman send me to give Sonic this letter." The robot chao handed Sonic a letter.

"Dear Sonic, I'm firing my weapon that could break this planet itself. If you're ready then come to my base in 10 minutes to stop me. I'll be waiting." Sonic read out loud. "Finally some action! Oh wait there's more. P.S your friends can destroy Omochao so they won't wait."

"What?!" Omochao shouted with a sweat beat.

"Oh we'll enjoy this." Tails comment with a smirk.

"Yes, won't we Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao!" Cheese said with a smirk.

"Have fun." Sonic was going to ran off

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked making him stop.

"Ya Ames?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"This doesn't feel right. Why would Eggman reveal his plans? I know it's great but why would he?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"I guess it's been months since we fight. He might be so bored without me." He said with a chuckled.

"If you say so. Be careful out there." Amy advised.

"Me careful? Did we just met? Alright, I'll be back." Sonic gave her a thumbs up then left.  
"Hey Miss Amy, care to join us?" Cream asked.

"Why of course." She said pulling out her hammer.

 **Don't worry, on the next chapter Dark Sonic will come but I hope you like this. I wrote this story in Microsoft word 2010 in 2014. I hope this update will be better than my first. After I'm done with this story, the stories I made will be in this site. Have a good day and the next chapter will be soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Transform

Sonic arrived at the base which was a old fashion building. He stretched to get ready then ran to the building. Eggman's robots were waiting then fired at the blue hedgehog but fails. He spin dashed robots that was close to him and kicking them away.

 _"This is too easy!"_ The blue hedgehog spin dashed through the wall where Eggman was.

"Okay so where's this 'Deathly weapon'?" Sonic asked with a smirk. "Because I'm," Yawn "Tired today so can we get this over with?"

"I'm sorry that you're tired." Cubot commented.

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow?" Orbot asked.

"Quiet you two." Eggman said in an annoyed tone in his voice.

"At least they're nice." The hedgehog commented. "So where's the machine?"

"Over there." He looked to see a potato then picked it up.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic laughed "Oh man this is a great machine that you ever-" A hole opened from the potato then shot a dart on Sonic's chest, making him fall to the metal ground.

He slowly opens his eyes then shot up when he saw that he was trapped inside a glass tube. And looked to see he was in a lab with the 7 chaos emeralds floating around a bubble.

"What's going on?" The hedgehog questioned. Since the tube was tight, he couldn't use a spin dash.

"Glad you're awake." Eggman commented.

"So what's going on, Eggface?" Sonic asked. "Are you trying to turn me into the Werehog again? And I thought that you learned your lesson the last time." He said laying his back against the tube with a smirk.

"I'm not dumb to release Dark Gala again. No, my plan is to change you into your dark form." When the doctor said that, Sonic turned to shocked

"No...Y-You can't. I couldn't control myself the first time! You can't do this!" The scared hedgehog shouted pounding his fists on the glass. Of course Eggman didn't listen to the hedgehog's pleases.

"Orbot, pull the switch."

"Right sir." The red one pulled the switch as the chaos emeralds glow brightly than usual. On top of the tube opened shooting electricity on the hedgehog's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He curled up into a ball trying to block out the pain. After a minute, Sonic's body got up on its own. His fur turned a dark blue, feeling fangs growing in his mouth and his quill arched. He tries to fight loses when his eyes turned glowing dark green. When the electricity ended, he looked at himself then grinned.

"Finally, free at last." He said with a low voice.

"Hello dark Sonic. It's been a long time, isn't it?" Dark Sonic was silent and frowning.

"Since I helped you, maybe we can work together." Eggman had a confused look when Dark laughed.

"Do you think I can be tame by an old guy?" He punch the glass which worked breaking the glass.

"Oh crap! Robots attack!" The scared doctor shouted. About 30 robots came but only a minute they were destroyed by the dark hedgehog. He saw that Eggman and the red and yellow robots were gone.

"I don't care about the fools right now."

* * *

~With the others~

"It's almost sundown. Sonic could have been here by now." Tails said.

"Don't worry about him. He's always alright." Knuckles said which he came to spend time with the gang.

"Mister Knuckles, should you be at Angel island?" Cream asked. Knuckles paused for a moment.

"I forgot to set up the security today..."

"Hey look, it's Sonic." Amy pointed out. Dark Sonic walked slowly on top of a sand hill.

"Hey Sonic." Tails called out running to the hedgehog.

 _"Oh crap. The brat is coming."_ He quickly turned back to his normal form.

"Hiya Tails." Sonic greeted with a smirk.

"You must be hungry by now. We were about to eat." Tails informed then ran to the other.

 _"Chaos he's annoying!"_ Dark thought then ran to the others.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted.

"Hi mister Sonic." The bunny said.

"Chao!" The chao said with a smile. Amy hugged Sonic tightly.

"You had me worried." The pink hedgehog said then let go.

"I was only gone for a few hours." Sonic said before a fake chuckled.

"Here's a chili dog and still warm." Tails gave Sonic a chili dog then ate it. But only to spit it out.

"Blah!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"It just that I hate chili dogs." Sonic whispered but only Tails heard it. Tails froze at that.

"You're not Sonic!" Tails hits the hedgehog with his tails on his head, making him kneel down and closing his head.

"Why did you do that?" Knuckles asked the fox.

"Sonic said that 'I hate chili dogs'. He loves them and never get sick of them." Amy held both Cream and Cheese when Sonic laughed and started turning into his dark form.

"You are a smart kid. But too bad you'll die from it." Dark grabbed Tails by his tails and charging up a dark orb on his hand. Then the hedgehog got punched in the face letting go of the young fox.

"I don't know what's going on but stay away them!" Knuckles shouted with his fist out. Dark chuckled at this

"Even with a temper, you'll protect your friends. Is it because they're the only people that cared about a echidna?" Knuckles grabbed him by the neck and winding up a punch

"Knuckles, wait!" Sonic pleased in his form with a bruise on his cheek where the echidna punched him.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. But Knuckles still holding him, not trusting this so did Tails who's watching.

"Hey come on Knucklehead, let me go." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Mister Sonic is back to normal. Please let him go." The rabbit said with a smile. The echidna listened and let the hedgehog go.

"Thanks guys." Sonic thanked but with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing behind you back, buddy?" Tails asked with his arms crossed. Sonic smiled then released a dark orb at the girls.

"Watch out!" Knuckles pushed them away but the orb hits his side. Sonic turned to Dark and charging up another orb.

"Leave everyone alone!" Tails punched and slashes him with his tails. Dark slapped the fox in the face

"That won't stop me!" Dark pinned him into the sand then fired the orb at Knuckles. Sand was everywhere

"Knuckles!" Amy called out.

"No...He can't be. Please no." Tails whispered with tears falling. The wind blew the sand revealing a familiar black hedgehog standing in front of Knuckles.

"Shadow!" Everyone shouted.

"You have great timing of showing up in time." The echidna commented while holding his side.

"Let's just say that I ran into the old doctor." Shadow said.

"So you wanna fight, Ultimate life form?" Dark asked. Shadow looked at the girl that are hugging together.

"Let's fight somewhere alone and without any people." Shadow said.

"I know a perfect place." Dark appeared and grabbed the black hedgehog's arm

"Chaos control." Both hedgehog disappeared leaving the Mobians behind.

 **I hope you like this longer chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. Have a good day :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The finale fight

**The last chapter yay ^^ warning that the B word will appear but once I promise. And there will be SonAmy on this just to point out there. Hope you like this final chapter.**

The Mobians stood there when both Sonic and Shadow were gone.

"What the f-," Saw Cream "Flying underground is going on?!" Knuckles asked everyone.

"What I gather is that is that with the chaos emeralds negative energy, it transform Sonic into his negative form." Tails guessed.

"Shadow used his super form a few times, doesn't he get transform too?" Amy asked.

"Well since Shadow's creator made him with chaos energy and made sure that Shadow won't transform into his negative side." Tails explained.

"So where's Mister Sonic and Mister Shadow now?" Cream asked hugging Cheese. Tails took out his watch

"Hmm. Got it! Luckily that both of them have chaos energy in them...Oh no." Tails whispered making everyone worried.

"What is it, Tails?" Amy asked.

"It said that in Sonic's dark form, the form won't get injured but Sonic himself!" Tails explained.

"That explains why his dark form didn't get a bruise but Sonic did." Knuckles said.

"Should we go find them?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Well knowing them they'll kill each other so yes. They're located at...Eggman's base?" The two-tailed fox questioned.

"At least it's not in space." Both Tails and Knuckles ran out.

"Cream, go back to your house." Amy said before running to the two.

"Okay just be careful." Cream hoped then flew to her house with her long ears and Cheese followed.

* * *

Both Ultimate life form and the darken hero were fighting in the now destroyed base.

 _"Got to say, this form of Sonic is pretty strong. But strong as me."_ Shadow thought with the dark hero looking at him. Dark Sonic released a dark orb at Shadow.

"Chaos control!" Time stopped except for Shadow. The ultimate life form walked to the frozen in place Sonic with a loaded gun.

"Sorry Sonic for doing this. But you're too dangerous to be in Mobius. Goodbye." He was about to shot a bullet on Sonic's head but Sonic moved the gun making it the bullet bounce off of things then cut through Shadow's hand, leaving a tear of his glove with small blood. Shadow hissed in pain as time came back to normal. Shadow charged up a chaos spear but

"Shadow wait!" Shadow stopped to see Sonic back to his normal self but beaten up with bruises and cuts around his body.

"You saved me Shads." Sonic said with a smirk. Shadow lowered his arm but back with the ready chaos spear. He doesn't trust this.

"Come on. My dark form won't come back." Sonic informed getting a bit closer.

"Oh ya? how?" The black hedgehog asked.

"I fought him inside. After all I did defeat a lot of baddies." He explained while getting closer. Shadow didn't say anything.

"Do I have to prove you that I'm the real Sonic? Look, I remember that you told me and others about Maria. You told us about that because you trust us. You helped us when we were in trouble without thinking. This time that's no different." Sonic explained now right next to Shadow. The black hedgehog thought about it then put down the chaos spear.

"Thank...you," Shows grin then his dark form "Shads." Dark Sonic hit Shadow's chest with a dark orb, making him hit a wall. He tried to get up but then unconscious. Dark Sonic picked up the gun then picked up Shadow by the neck and put the gun on the side of the ultimate life form's head.

"Sonic stop!" He turned to see the pink hedgehog breathed out with her hands on her knees.

"Please don't kill him!" Amy pleased. Dark Sonic pulled the trigger making her closed her eyes but noticed that there wasn't any noise.

"Oops, out of bullets." He dropped Shadow to the concrete and walked to Amy.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Amy shouted taking out her hammer out of her rings. Dark Sonic smirked and chuckled. The dark hedgehog punched her to the ground

"Do you think a pink, annoying bitch will stop me?" He asked kicking her making her yelp in pain.

"Words from you won't stop me!" Amy got up swinging her hammer at him but he grabbed it throwing it away.

"Those words were from Sonic's mind."

"Sonic is still in there! Please fight Sonic!" She shouted but then got kicked down.

"He's long gone." He was walking away but Amy grabbed his arm.

"He's not gone. He fought many foes to save us all even when he's dying, he'll never give up. Please Sonic...FIGHT!" She shouted to him with tears. Dark Sonic had tears rolling down his cheeks without knowing but then shaking.

"What's going on?!" His dark form asked. Amy watched from the ground very confused.

"Get. Out. Of. ME!" A familiar voice shouted then something came out of his body. Sonic with wounds around his body breathed in and out. He turned to Amy with a smile

"Amy! I'm back." He tried to walk to her but she backed away.

 _"How much did he used me as a fake?"_ He took a step forward but Amy backed up and picked up her hammer off the ground as protection.

"Ames, it's me, Sonic. You know, your "Boyfriend"?" Sonic said not even rolling his eyes when he said that.

"Why should I be fooled by that?" The pink hedgehog asked. Sonic nodded her bruises

 _"Did I do that to her?"_ He turned to see Shadow still unconscious laying on the ground. _"Oh great. Did I hurt everyone?"_ Sonic walked to her but swing her hammer at him to only for him holding the handle. _  
_

"I'm so so sorry for hurting you and the others. But now, I'm back." Amy glared at him still can't trust him yet.

"I don't know if anyone will be around me after today. But if you're leaving me, I want you to remember this." Sonic then kissed Amy on her lips then she kissed back. When they broke the kiss, the pink hedgehog hugged him with tears.

"Come on, let's get Shadow and go." Sonic said. They picked up Shadow holding up then walked away but Sonic stopped looking back.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Something's not right." When he finished that sentence, an dark orb was fired at them. Sonic pushed Amy and still unconscious Shadow away missing the attack.

"Who did that?" Amy asked Sonic but doesn't answers when a familiar chuckled and familiar hedgehog came out of the shadows with a smirk.

"Your dark self?" The pink hedgehog questioned then Sonic stand in front of them protecting them.

"Correct, Amy." Dark said.

"I don't care how you're here but I'll stop you!" Sonic said ready to fight and Amy got up with her hammer.

"Ames, you need to go with Shadow." Sonic said to her.

"What? But-"

"No buts! I don't want you to get hurt even more! Now go!" Sonic shouted.

"...Okay but please be careful." Amy picked up Shadow then ran away.

~A few minutes of fighting~

Sonic pushed Dark into a bunch of chemicals making fire but somehow they ignore it and continue fighting. Until a pillar from the ceiling falling at the two hedgehogs. Dark got out of the way but Sonic's right arm got trapped under it. The blue hedgehog tries to push it off but when he saw his dark side walking to him, he tries even more. He stops when Dark grabbed his throat and squeezing it.

"It's a shame that I have to kill you. We could have gotten along." His dark self said sounding a little sadden.

"If I die, you'll die with me." Sonic said in a raspy voice.

"Don't you get it? I can't die because, I am god!" As Sonic was losing air, he remembered the good and bad times with his friends.

 _"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise."_ Sonic was about to close his eyes until both him and his dark self turned to a sound of a strange running machine. It looked like it was about to explode.

"Oh sh-" The machine exploded but the pillar blocked half of the explosion for Sonic. He saw that his dark self was gone and his arm was free, broken but still working. The building was now on fire and Sonic began to walk for a way out, not knowing another pillar was coming at him.

* * *

Outside with the others,

"He's been in there for too long. We should go in!" Knuckles said.

"No, I know Sonic got this." Amy said. But then the sound of Sonic's scream got their attention.

"That's it, I'm going in!" The echidna opened the door to get hit by heat.

 _"How did this place got on fire?"_ He went in coughing at some points of searching

"Sonic! Where are you?" He looked to see unconscious Sonic under a pillar. The echidna lifted the pillar but with his side still hurting like hell, he couldn't throw it away. He heard a cough and see Tails

"Tails, grab him!" Tails nodded then pulled his blue friend as Knuckles put the pillar down.

"Come on!" Both fox and echidna lifted the hedgehog and ran off the burning building. When they came out, Amy gasped

"What happened?" She asked.

"We need to get him to a hospital now!" Tails said with his eyes watering, not just the smoke.

"The nearest hospital are an hour away and Shadow is still unconscious. I don't know!" Knuckles said freaking out.

"Is anyone hurt?" They turned to see a 17 year old female fox half squirrel with red fur, red short hair wearing a white tee, red shirt, brown shoes, white gloves and her red tail was curled up and long as her body. In her hand was a first aid kit.

"I saw the fire and I thought that I should come. Is anyone hurt?" The vixen asked.

"Yes. Our friend isn't moving." They put Sonic down on the grass as she was checking on him.

"Is she a nurse?" Amy asked Tails.

"Don't know. She looks a bit too young to be one." Tails said.

"There isn't a heartbeat." The vixen said shocked.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"I have to do CPR." The vixen pushed on his chest to get him to breath. As she was doing this, Amy cried softly and Tails hugged Knuckles crying on his chest. Knuckles looked away to hold in the tears and Shadow now awake was watching

 _"Is he going to die?"_ The black hedgehog thought. Eventually, the vixen stopped with Sonic not breathing.

"I'm sorry. He didn't make it." The vixen said with tears even though she never know them. Amy hugged Sonic body crying on him as Tails crying even more.

"I love you, Sonic." She whispered then continue crying.

"I love you too, Ames." Everyone gasped then saw Sonic with his eyes half closed and smiling weakly at them.

"Sonic!" Everyone shouted. Then both Tails and Amy hugged him tightly.

"Hey, watch the ribs." He said chuckling.

"I knew that the faker will come back." Shadow commented.

"I know you cried in the inside." Knuckles said with a smile.

"...Okay one tear that was it!" The vixen wiped the tears then try to walk away.

"Hey wait." She stopped and turned.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Lilian Styles but you can call me Lily." Lily greeted.

"Good to meet you, Lily." Amy said with a smile.

"You're welcome. But you should all to a hospital." She informed.

"Okay let's." Shadow took out a chaos emerald then all of them even Lily teleported at a hospital. After that, everything was normal again and Sonic doesn't have those nightmares ever again.

Meanwhile, a familiar hedgehog was standing in a middle of a rain storm.

"Sonic, I promise you I'll come back." A flash of lightning revealed a copy of Sonic but his eyes were pitch black and his pupils were bloody red color with blood coming out.

 **0.0 guess who! I hope you like this finale. And the character Lily will appear in my other projects. Have a good day :)**


End file.
